Curiosidad saciada
by xio albarn
Summary: Algo de misterio en la vida nunca esta de más. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber. pequeño fallo sin importancia, no pensaba hacer conti, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto, con otra de mis historias. **

**A ver que les parece.**

* * *

Volvió a mirar la hora. Habían pasado veinte minutos y Soul aún no había vuelto. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. No sabía que era esa extraña emergencia de Soul pero ya estaba tardando mucho. Maka estaba al lado de la puerta alerta a la llegada de su compañero. Miró la cena. El pescado frito se iba a quedar frío. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Debería haberla llamado para que no se preocupara como estaba. Apoyó la espalda en la pared. Tenía hambre, pero le esperaría. Supuso que él también lo haría.

El sonido de unos pasos acompaño a la percepción del alma de Soul. Rápidamente, Maka abrió la puerta. Soul caminaba hacia ella, una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Por un momento Maka quedó deslumbrada.

- Nunca pensé que me echarías tanto de menos. – dijo delante de ella.

- Me dijiste que estarías aquí en cinco minutos, estaba preocupada. – respondió molesta.

Soul se agachó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura que los de Maka y la miró fijamente con lo que era una de sus mejores sonrisas. En ese momento, con aquella miranda tan intensa y la respiración del muchacho tan cerca de su rostro, la chica se sintió desfallecer. No se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Se miraron unos momentos, queriendo ella acercarse más de lo que estaban. Sin embargo, acabo reaccionando. No dejaría que el atractivo de Soul funcionara en ella. Frunció el ceño.

- Yo no pertenezco a tu club de fans, Soul.

Soul entró en la casa mientras reía a carcajadas. Maka cerró la puerta sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a cenar. Mientras lo hacían, Maka no dejaba de mirar a Soul. En ocasiones se comportaba de una manera extraña. Nunca la contaba porque era. Solo se disculpaba y desaparecía. La muchacha estaba dispuesta a descubrir porque era esto. Descubriría porque se iba con tanta prisa, no pensaba rendirse, y lo lograría. Estaba dispuesta a seguirle si era necesario. Por esa razón en aquel momento no iba a callarse. Le intentaría someter a un pequeño interrogatorio.

- Y… ¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?

- Pues…. – Maka le miró expectante – una urgencia.

- ¿Qué urgencia?

- Bueno, Maka, ¿qué es esto? ¿La Inquisición?

- No, que va. Es solo que…yo confío en mi compañero.

Eso le pilló desprevenido a Soul. Bajó la cabeza y miró su plato de comida.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Maka. – susurró.

La cena continuó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Maka volvería al tema pero sabía que se había pasado. Jugó con la comida. Tenía que decirle algo, pero una parte de ella reclamaba saber que estaba pasando. Una parte que cada vez tenia más fuerza. Seguiría interrogándole. No era un golpe bajo, era la verdad. No podía callárselo y preocuparla de esa manera. No podía ignorar aquello. Tomó aire dispuesta a decirle algo más.

- Lo siento. – susurró al final.

No creyó que la hubiera oído pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Soul. El resto de la cena fue en silencio, sin embargo no fue un silencio incómodo como el anterior. Este era relajado, suave. Había una extraña conexión.

Maka recogió los platos y se dispuso a fregarlos. Esa noche la tocaba a ella. No le gustaba pero como no era todas las noches, no estaba mal. Tampoco podría mandárselo siempre a Soul. Espero a escuchar la televisión en señal de que Soul ya estaba tirado en el sofá viéndola. Empezó a enjuagar los platos, pero todo seguía en silencio. Extraño. Normalmente le tenía que decir que la bajara, porque estaba muy alta. Cerró el grifo del agua. Dejó los platos dispuesta a girarse y ver que ocurría. Unas manos fuertes la detuvieron. Soul no la dejó girarse, de hecho no la dejó moverse. Tiró algo a la basura, pero no pudo ver que era. Estaba demasiado concentrada intentando mantener el control. Su espalda apoyada en el pecho del chico, mientras su respiración suave y regular chocaba contra su cuello. Podía sentir como se acercaba. _"Esto no puede ser real."_

Los labios de Soul rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Si quieres esta noche lo hago yo.

Maka quería negarse. Decir que no. Sin embargo, con esa voz sensual era imposible. Si volvía a usarla, esa noche estaría a su merced. Haría todo lo que pidiera. Cuando notó que su agarre se aflojaba, se alejo de Soul todo lo que pudo. Ni siquiera le miró. No podía si quería mantener un poco de cordura. Corrió al salón, cogió el libro que estaba leyendo y se dispuso a terminarlo. Le quedaban pocas páginas. Intentaba leerlo, pero pasaba las páginas sin saber muy bien que había pasado. Aún seguía dándole vueltas al comportamiento tan extraño de su compañero. Lo normal es que se hubiera acostumbrado, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Tenía que saber la verdad. Tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía que saber por qué desaparecía de repente y después hacia algo por ella como si intentara compensarla. No quería pensar en ello, pero seguramente habría hecho algo malo. Algo de lo que estaba arrepentido. Aunque no entendía por que se lo compensaría a ella. No la ha hecho nada. No que ella supiera. Maka se estiró y dejó el libro. No podía leer. Estaba en otro mundo. Dejó de escuchar el agua. Soul se dirigía al salón. Se sentó a su lado. Maka esperaba que encendiera la televisión pero no lo hizo. La estaba mirando. Intentó ignorarle. Cogió el mando, si no la encendía él, lo haría ella. Con un rápido movimiento, Soul se lo impidió. Dejó el mando encima de la mesa. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Soul miraba a Maka y ella miraba la televisión apagada, ignorándole. El chico no parecía moverse y Maka cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Finalmente se giró a él. Soul sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- ¿Te apetece escuchar una historia?

- ¿Te la han contado? – Soul no respondió. Maka suspiró – Soy toda oídos.

- Es la historia de un chico que estaba pasando el verano en casa de sus abuelos. Era un gran caserón que se encontraba en el linde de un bosque. Resulta que el chico decidió un día dar un paseo por el bosque. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre los árboles dando un aspecto mágico. En esos momentos se encontraba libre, como los pájaros que cantaban a su alrededor. Se sentía flotar. Caminó hasta un claro, donde se sentó en una roca a escuchar las aves cantar y observar a algún zorro lo suficientemente curioso como para acercarse a él. – Maka puso cara de impaciencia ante la falta de acción y Soul se dio cuenta – Al final del día, volvió a casa. Estaba muy oscuro, pero aún podía ver lo suficiente como para no perderse. Recogió la chaqueta que había dejado tirada. Llegó a la casa en el crepúsculo. Estaba muy silenciosa. Supuso que aún no le echaban de menos. Caminaba hacia la casa cuando vio a un hombre venir de allí. Estaba haciendo tumbos. El chico se preocupó y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Sin embargo, el hombre solo dijo un poco más y se lanzó contra su cuello. Le mordió como si fuera un animal y bebió su sangre. Aun así, no le mató. Antes de hacerlo se alejó corriendo. Parecía asustado. Aquel muchacho nunca supo porque, se desmayó casi al instante. A los pocos días se despertó, se sentía más ligero y resistente. Tenía mucha fuerza…

- Y así es como nace un vampiro. – concluyó Maka.

- Así es como nace un vampiro. – asintió Soul con una sonrisa. – estas muy enterada en el tema.

Maka rió por lo bajo ante el comentario. Como no iba a estarlo. Últimamente solo leía novelas de vampiros. Se sabía todas las historias, leyendas, mitos. Ese era un mundo que de verdad le fascinaba, por eso se informaba tanto. Sintió como Soul empezaba a acariciar su brazo derecho. Hacia formas que no seguían ningún tipo de patrón. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el contacto físico. En cierto modo era excitante.

- ¿Te la has inventado?

- No.

- Entonces te la han contado. ¿Y quien ha sido?

- ¿Me la han contado?

- Me dirás tú como la sabes.

Soul rió entre dientes. Maka no se molestó en abrir los ojos para mirarle molesta. No quería distraerse de ese maravilloso contacto físico con lo que tenía alrededor. Notó como Soul se acercaba a ella. Lo hacía muy lentamente. Parecía que no quería asustarla o algo parecido. Colocó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. El corazón de Maka empezó a bombear fuertemente. Los labios de Soul volvieron a rozar su oreja. Su respiración chocaba contra su cuello.

- Verás, Maka. Ese chico…

.....soy yo.

* * *

**Bueno, esta vez Soul es el vampiro.**

**Espero que haya gustado. ¿Cuál ha estado mejor_, ¿vigilia o sueño? o ese fic? _**

_**Es para saber como escribir las siguientes historias, todo sea por mis amados lectores.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui esta el capitulo que os prometí, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Maka palideció. No podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. No era cierto. No podía ser verdad.

"_Ese chico… soy yo"_

No. No era cierto. Soul no podía ser un vampiro. Los vampiros no existen.

Saltó del sofá. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Inconscientemente, tomo una posición de ataque.

Soul la miraba con aspecto relajado. Para él todo estaba bajo control. Él era el cazador y ella la presa. La presa que convivía confiadamente con el vampiro. El vampiro que se alimentaba de sangre humana. Ella era humana. Su sangre. Su sangre era vital para él.

Maka estaba bloqueada. Su mente aún no lo había asimilado todo.

Soul se levantó. Por puro instinto, Maka se echó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no fue hacia ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Soul desapareció por la ventana.

Ahora estaba sola. Sola para pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Lentamente recupero el aliento.

Se sentó en el suelo.

"_¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? A sí, Soul acaba de confesarme su más terrible secreto y yo__ he tenido miedo. Le he dado la espalda, cuando seguramente él lo esta pasando peor. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? Claro, soy una pesada que no deja de interrogar." _

Le echo un vistazo al piso. Era tan grande para ella sola. Demasiado grande y demasiado solo. Necesitaba a Soul, pero no podía evitar tener miedo. Era como dormir con el lobo, un suicidio.

Una parte de ella quería ir a buscarle. Una parteirracional, instintiva. La parte que le hacia fracasar en las misiones. La hacia que hirieran a Soul.

Soul.

No podía ignorarle, pero era tan difícil. ¿Estaría dispuesta a dejarse morder por su compañero? No. No estaba preparada. Aunque quisiera aparentarlo. Eso él lo sabia. Supuso que esa la razón por la cual nunca la presionó. Nuca la dijo lo que era y nunca la miró como si fuera comestible. No nunca lo había hecho. Ella no era su comida. ¿debia será él entonces el origen de su miedo? _"No seria justo, la verdad."_

Miró por la ventana. Era muy de noche, pero aún podia ver. Se acercó a la ventana. La brisa estaba fría como el hielo e hizo que se estremeciera.

Una camiseta fina y unos vaqueros. Eso era todo lo que tenia puesto.

.......................................

.........................

.........

_Un vampiro. Vampiro. Los vampiros dan miedo. Son peligrosos. No hay que acercarse a ellos. Te muerden y beben hasta la última gota de tu sangre. Te dejan seco. Todo para sobrevivir. _

Maka quería correr en busca de Soul, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La vocecilla de su cabeza tenía razón.

_No podemos esperar nada bueno de alguien que vive gracias a los asesinatos. Un asesino cruel y despiadado que mata lentamente. Puedes sentir como te __vacía poco a poco. ¿Quieres eso?_

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

_Sin mucho esfuerzo puede romperte con un simple abrazo, tu suave piel no supone ninguna barrera, puede desgarrarla como si fuera seda y __olvídate de tus habilidades, porque no tienes nada que hacer contra ellas…._

_¡Pero es tu compañero!_

Eso fue un grito. Un grito de la parte irracional. De la parte que esperaba escuchar. De la parte que supondría al fracaso de su misión.

Se alejó de la ventana. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta principal y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera cogió las zapatillas. Corrió descalza.

........................................

..........................

............

Llegó a la azotea donde sentía el alma de Soul. Lo más seguro era que él ya supiera que estaba allí. La figura en sombra que miraba la ciudad no se giró a mirarla.

En el piso de abajo, alguien estaba escuchando una suave melodía de piano.

Maka avanzó despacio pero decidida hasta la mitad del camino.

Los pies la dolían. Pequeñas astillas y cristeles se habían clavado en la planta de sus pies. No la importaba, ya se los quitaría.

Soul se giró hasta toparse con los ojos de su compañera. No podía creerse que hubiera ido a buscarle. Lo normal era que lo hubiera denunciado a Shibusen. Aunque su compañera no era muy normal, ya que lo normal no es convertirte en uno de los técnicos más fuertes de Shibusen.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella unos pasos. Quedaban dos metros entre ellos.

- Nunca pensé que me echarías tanto de menos.

Maka no pudo sino sonreír. Se concentró en la melodía. La gustaba el piano. Le tendió una mano a Soul.

- ¿Me enseñas?

Soul cogió la mano que le tendía. Supo al instante a que se estaba refiriendo, él también podía escuchar el piano. Reposó una mano en la cintura de la chica y cogió la otra mano con fuerza. No dijo nada mientras ayudaba a Maka a coger el ritmo.

Estuvieron bailando durante horas, aún cuando la música había parado. Maka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Soul.

- ¿No vas a huir?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Soy un vampiro. Tu sangre es mi fuente vital.

Maka se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya lo sé, me lo acabas de decir. Pero como yo también dije…

....Yo confío en mi compañero.

* * *

**¿como me ha quedado? **

**yo creo que muy mal, el primero solo estaba bien, pero lo que veais, si acaso quito este.**

**hummmm....**

**pregunta: ¿alguien tiene algo en contra de las infidelidades?**

**mi siguiente fic tratara el tema, pero si alguien tiene algun perjuicio moral no lo publico. por favor, las pocas que contesten (porque sois pocas las que leeis mis fics) contestad con vuestra moralidad, no con vuestra mente pervertida ante los posibles Lemmons que pueda tener, los cuales seguramente evite (muajajaja =P)**

**nos vemos**

**xaooo**


End file.
